


downpour.

by CastYourDemons



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Hollstein, F/F, Fluff, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastYourDemons/pseuds/CastYourDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't sleep one night and had some Domestic!Hollstein fluff stuck in my head. This is what came as a response. Hopefully you like it. Sorry if there's any typos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	downpour.

Laura sits on the soft couch in her living room with a warm mug of hot cocoa settled between her palms. She carefully blows into the cup, trying to release some of the steam so she can actually drink some to warm up her body. Through the window, she can see the orange and yellow leaves outside wistfully floating towards the ground thanks to the gentle autumn breeze that shakes them.

 

It's early--six am and she can't sleep anymore, so she carefully pulled back the covers after strategically getting out of Carmilla's warm embrace. She made sure Carm was still breathing softly, signaling she was still very much asleep before she padded down the hardwood floors to their kitchen.

 

For a moment, Laura lets herself think back to her first year at Silas university. She remembers how much Carmilla annoyed her with her apathy towards the chore wheel and her knack for creating messes like a tornado tearing through cities. If anyone had told her then that her annoying, brooding roommate--who went through “study buddies” like a season of Netflix--would end up being the person she would eventually fall in love with, Laura would have laughed in their face.

 

Autumn reminded her of Carmilla. The turning of leaves, cold weather, and the sweet smell of cocoa and freshly baked cookies had become synonymous with the tumultuous period in which Laura started to fall for her terrible roommate. Of course she was worried when Betty, her original roommate, had gone missing and she was beyond frustrated with the lack of response from campus security, but in retrospect, that crazy situation brought Carmilla to her. Laura was relieved to hear from Perry, her floor don, that Betty had a family emergency and decided to return home instead of finding out that something worse had happened to her original roommate.

 

Laura remembered how she invited Carmilla to some stupid Zeta party in a feeble attempt to befriend her roommate and how instead they stayed in their dorm room, passing a ludicrously expensive bottle of champagne between each other while sharing stories about their time before Silas. Somewhere between the end of the bottle and four am, the two fell into a flirtatious banter. When Laura woke up around 2 pm due to Laf pounding on the door to their room to remind Laura of their lunch plans, she could feel the throbbing in her head coupled with the dryness in her throat which she later learned to be her first, but definitely not last, hangover. Laura felt nauseous throughout lunch as LaFontaine shoveled dining hall food into their mouth, and after Laura let it slip that she was hungover, Laf grilled Laura for as much information about the previous night as they could. Laura came to regret telling them that she got drunk and flirted with Carmilla because the few weeks after that were filled with constant jokes about Laura crushing on her roommate. That is until Carmilla asked Laura out on a real date sometime after the teasing began.

 

"Cupcake, it's not even seven am." Carm groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand and had their blanket held in her other. Laura giggled at the sight of a sleepy Carmilla and reached her hand out towards Carmilla to signal that she wanted her closer.

 

Carm grumbled and shuffled over to the couch before plopping down next to Laura and curling into her side. "I couldn't sleep." Laura revealed, planting a kiss to the top of Carmilla's messy bed head and wrapping an arm around her.

 

“You should have woke me." Carmilla yawned as she cuddled further into the blanket she had draped around herself.

 

"You're tired." Laura grinned although Carmilla couldn’t see, as her face was pressed into Laura’s shoulder.

 

She felt Carm nod against her as she let out a small chuckle at the sleepy girl tucked into her side. Laura let Carmilla stay there for a while as she sipped her cocoa and watched through the window as a small drizzle started falling. She absentmindedly began playing with her wedding ring and grinned at the memory of marrying Carmilla. Everything felt perfect and she couldn't be more thankful to spend a lazy early morning with the woman she loved. She kissed her wife's head again and told her she was going to start a pot of coffee for her. Carmilla grunted in response and shifted to allow Laura to stand up from her spot on the couch. Laura made her way into the kitchen and pulled the bag of ground coffee from the cabinet. She busied herself with starting the coffee and pulling food out of the refrigerator when she heard a crying from down the hallway, signaling that their toddler was up.

 

Laura wiped her hands on a towel as she began to exit the kitchen but she was stopped by a sleepy, "I got it" followed by a yawn as Carmilla shuffled towards the end of the hallway. Laura smiled, knowing how tired Carm had been as of late due to her job. She returned to the counter and poured the egg mixture into the pan settled on the stove top when Carmilla returned with their sleepy son who had his head resting on Carm's shoulder as his stuffed fox clutched in his left hand.

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Laura cooed as Carmilla carried him into the kitchen to see her. Laura pushed his hair away from his forehead before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

"He had a bad dream," Carmilla informed her wife as she softly bounced him up and down.

 

"My poor boy." Laura soothed him by rubbing small circles along his back.

 

The small boy pouted before pressing his face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. Laura returned to the stove while Carm asked the boy if he was thirsty. When he shook his head, she leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Laura scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates and moved to set them down on the table with her wife following behind her. She sat down and adjusted her son so he was sitting on her lap before she began stirring the eggs to cool them down. Laura bought herself another mug of cocoa and Carmilla a mug of coffee who smiled at her gratefully before taking a long sip.

 

She was happy. This was happiness. It was perfect. Here she was, having breakfast with her wife and son, sipping on cocoa on a stormy Tuesday morning. Laura couldn’t think of anything better.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me at CastYourDemons.tumblr.com


End file.
